


Her Dave

by GalaxyisHigh



Category: Satina
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dave is slightly drunk, Dave(Satina), F/M, Fanfiction, Lucia is jealous, Lucia(Satina)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyisHigh/pseuds/GalaxyisHigh
Summary: Dave brings a girl from work home, intent on bringing her into bed, when he finds Lucia in his house. Lucia, turns out, maybe is a bit more jealous than she wants to admit.
Relationships: Dave/Lucia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Her Dave

Dave laughed at the joke that the woman, Vicky, said to him as she walked beside him. Dave inhaled, relaxing as he looked out into the dark sky. He looked back to Vicky. He looked into her bright blue eyes, her long hair with a light pink streak to it. Her chestnut colored skin. She was beautiful in Dave’s eyes. Positively stunning.   
  
“So, where’s your house again?” Vicky asked. Dave snapped out of his daze and pointed to the dilapidated “apartment” building named Ratteshite.   
  
“Oh, it’s just up there,” Dave said. He looked at her appreciatively and smiled. Vicky smiled back, keeping up with his pace as they made it into the dark complex. “Hey, Vicky, thanks for hanging out with me today.” Vicky chuckled, looking at Dave.   
  
“No problem Dave! I don’t know why I didn’t hang out with you before. Guess I just never paid attention to your division.” Dave chuckled, and rubbed his neck in embarrassment while searching for his keys.   
  
“Yeah I kinda...stay by myself if I’m being honest. I don’t uh, Don’t tend to go to a lot of the corporate parties.” He said. He finally found the right key and inserted it into the keyhole. Vicky stood by and watched as he opened the door. “After you.” Dave wafted his hand to motion her in. Vicky grinned and walked in, taking in the room. It was small, but not tiny, with a TV mounted on the wall and a blue couch. The kitchen was compacted into a single long counter and island to the right of her. Dave flicked the switch on a wall, and everything was bathed in a warm glow.   
  
“Nice place,” Vicky said. Dave closed the door behind them and shrugged.   
  
“Yeah, I guess. It’s only this living room-kitchen thing, with the bedroom and bathroom behind the door.” He gestured with his head as he unbuttoned and removed his blue collared shirt. He breathed a sigh of relief as he let his body breathe after being cooped up in the IT department building for most of the day, and then a bar, at that. Vicky turned around and gazed at Dave lustfully.   
  
“Speaking of the bedroom. Are you still going to take me in there to give me a  _ surprise _ ?” She whispered the last word into Dave’s ear, watching as he blushed. Dave grinned back.   
  
“Now Vicky, don’t get  _ too _ impatient for your surprise.” He teased back. “I might just give it to you early~” He sauntered over and they began to make out. Vicky released the kiss for a moment.   
  
“Oh please, I’m  _ always _ impatient,” Vicky replied. Dave raised his hands in mock defeat, chuckling.   
  
“Alright! You broke me!” He lowered his head slightly to go back to kissing her and she closed the distance even more between them. Dave and Vicky kissed all the way to the bedroom, until Dave broke the kiss once more. “I have protection, by the way.” Vicky gave him a quick peck on the cheek.   
  
“Good.” She smiled. Dave opened up the door and turned on the light. He continued their makeout session in pride, until-   
  
“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!” Vicky screamed, backing away from him. It took him a moment to look at where her terrified gaze lied and when he did, he found himself only getting pissed. The red demon queen, Lucia, was sitting on his bed. He sighed. The first thing Dave noticed about Lucia was that she was smaller, much smaller than usual, only a few inches taller than him. The second thing he noticed was that Lucia looked  _ pissed. _ Steam seemed to rise from her ears as she glared at both the hyperventilating Vicky and increasingly annoyed Dave.    
  
“D-Dave- Dave, tell me you see that thing...” Dave looked back at her, and then to Lucia, and then back.   
  
“Uhhhh...” He didn’t really have time until Lucia suddenly stood up, sening Vicky in a full blown panic attack as she ran out the door. Dave reached his hand out for her.   
  
“Wait! Vicky! Please don’t go!” He watched helplessly as she ran out of his house and slammed the door before he could get another word out. He looked at the door for a moment, before sighing depressively and turning back to Lucia with a glare. He didn’t say anything, just let their gaze meet, glare upon glare. Anger upon anger. Dave then turned back to the living room, and started walking to the kitchen side. Lucia huffed and began following him.   
  
“ **You wanna tell me who that was, Dave?** ” Lucia asked. Dave bent down and got a soda out of the fridge.   
  
“That’s- not really  _ any _ of your business, Lucia.” He popped open the can and took a drink. Lucia kept her gaze on Dave, eyes narrowing.   
  
“ **Dave.** ” Was her simple, yet commanding response. Dave was starting to get a little more heated now. He couldn't tell if it was the alcohol running through his system or just himself being pissed, but he honestly didn’t care. All he wanted was Lucia out of his house so he could spend the rest of his night watching a movie. He  _ had _ other plans as well, but it seems they may need to be  _ rescheduled _ . Dave set the can of soda on the counter.   
  
“ _ What? _ ” He said. And they were back at square one, glaring at each other silently.   
  
“ **What were you planning Dave.** ”   
  
“Like I said, I  _ don’t _ think that’s your business,” He said emphatically. He picked up the soda and took another drink before setting it down again. Lucia craned her neck down to get into Dave’s personal pace. Dave, terrified but still slightly drunk enough stood his ground. “What are you going to do? Huh?” He said to her. “Gonna kill me? Gonna  _ end _ my life early? Wouldn’t be the first time you threatened that!” He spat. Lucia sniffed the air.   
  
“ **Have you been drinking?** ” She asked. Dave chuckled.

"Maybe I have," He said. "My freetime is  _ my _ freetime."

" **David you were going to have-"** Dave cut her off.

"Have sex with her, yeah! Again, none of your business!" Dave yelled back. Lucia flared up, even more angry.  


" **David!** "  
  
"What!? What, Lucia!?" He continued to yell. Setting his soda down for good after finishing it. “Since when did my personal life matter to you, besides what I do with Satina?”   
  
“ **It matters when you’re cheating o-** ”   
  
“Cheating on you?! Oh that’s rich, Lucia!” Dave’s voice was starting to hurt slightly from yelling. “I’ll give you a little hint Lucia: We’re not together anymore! So no! I wasn’t ‘cheating’ on you. I was going to have sex when my  _ ex _ walked in and freaked the woman out! That’s what happened!”   
  
“ **Well wouldn’t you be angry if you found out I was fucking some random person!** ” Dave could only stare in awe at the bullshit he was witnessing.   
  
“No, I’d be jealous! But I wouldn’t barge into your house!  _ I _ would have the common  _ fucking _ decency to walk off because, and for the final time, we’re. not. together. Anymore! You broke it off, not me! And then you have the  _ audacity _ to be angry when I try to move on!” He threw the empty can in the trash, tired of seeing it sitting there on the counter.   
  
“ **Oh fuck off Dave!** ”   
  
“No! No I’m not going to fuck off! You’re in my house, you fuck off!” Lucia sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose before looking back at him.   
  
“ **David, you’re drunk, which gives the stupid side effect of feeling confident.** ”   
  
“And?” Dave responded, chuckling..   
  
“ **I’m saying quit while you’re ahead.** ” She said flatly. Dave seethed.   
  
“No! No, I’m not going to ‘quit while I’m ahead’.  _ You _ barged into  _ my _ house, I’m not going to let this go until I find out what you were doing here.” He pointed his finger at the ground, before ramming it back in her direction. “This is the same shit you pull every time we have a fight, it’s the same shit you pulled when we broke up!”   
  
“ **Can you not bring that up every few seconds!** ” Lucia finally yelled back.   
  
“Well you’ve seemed to have forgotten, so I’m sorry if I have to remind you of our boundaries!” Dave collapsed under his own weight for a moment, the drunkness kicking in particularly hard as Lucia’s hand reached out.   
  
“Don’t! I’m fine!” He pushed himself up shakily, he let his hand rest on the counter to keep him up.   
  
“ **Dave. You need to stop before you get hurt.** ” Concern started to plague Lucia’s voice, cutting through the cold exterior she was trying to portray in front of him.   
  
“Since when do you care? Hmm?” He looked up at her. She tried to respond, but Dave cut her off again. “Don’t bother.” He pushed himself past her and wobbled over to his bedroom. He fell onto the bed and promptly lost all motor function as he warmed himself to the comfy bed. He had forgotten how tired he was as he involuntarily closed his eyes.    
Lucia was back at the living room/kitchen, partially seething with rage and partially shocked Dave had the balls to do that. She looked back at where he went and walked back slowly to the bedroom. Her red hands trailed the bedside as she watched him lay there. For a while, she didn’t say anything. She just watched him.   
  
“ **...Dave?** ” She asked. He didn’t respond, soundly asleep. “...” Lucia sighed. “ **I shouldn’t have gotten angry. I just...** ” she trailed off again, her eyes focusing on the floor. “ **I’m jealous, Dave. I know what I said when we broke up, but... I still love you.** ” She ran her fingers through his hair as she looked back to his sleeping form. Her claws trailed down his cheek gently. She wondered if they could ever make it work again. She lent down and placed a kiss on his forehead, feeling horrible for yelling at him. She was still jealous and angry at what he was doing, but she recognized it was his choice.    
Lucia started to walk off to her domain, Hell, when she heard Dave say something in his sleep.   
  
“...Mnn, I...I love you too...” He grumbled in his sleep. Lucia blushed, before smiling and leaving the overworld as quietly as she possibly could. Maybe it could work again. Maybe one day she could have her Dave again.

**Author's Note:**

> How are there so little Satina fics out there?  
> Shame.


End file.
